


walk these streets with me

by stonesnuggler



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, CAN YOU BELIEVE, Chicago Blackhawks, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, an offering to the hockey gods, they actually won a game yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 04:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonesnuggler/pseuds/stonesnuggler
Summary: “Come to mine when we get home?” Nick says, hand sliding a little higher.Alex huffs a little laugh. “My hockey get you that hot?” he says, pressing his lips to Nick again, just quick.Nick rolls his eyes, pinching Alex in the thigh and laughing at the surprised yelp he tried to swallow at the last second.“Oh, fuck you,” Alex says, rubbing at the spot on his thigh.“I mean,” Nick says, settling back into his own space, shrugging a little. “If you want.”





	walk these streets with me

**Author's Note:**

> write the fic you want to see in the world /shrug
> 
> written in reaction to brinks scoring the game tying goal with literally 0.8 seconds left in the third and also because i've wanted this ship to be a thing since i remembered they played wjc together in 2016 sorry not sorry
> 
> unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine
> 
> title is from comethru by jeremy zucker

 

It’s in. The puck is actually in, they have a chance, holy _shit._

Nick’s looking at the clock and cant help but shake his head before Alex comes tearing down the fist bump line, wide smile on his face as the boys all shout at him. He’s pretty sure he saw Alex throw him a wink as he skated past, but he could just be projecting.

Next to him, Hayds elbows him in the side and points up to the clock.

“Point-eight, huh?” he says, and Nick can hear the smirk plastered on his face as he feels his cheeks heat.

Still, he rolls his eyes and shoves Hayds back as Alex worms his way to sit on the bench, right between Nick and Jonny.

It’s a little closer than they both allow — the only person that knows any semblance of what’s going on between them is Hayds, and that’s only because of a poorly timed self-invitation —  but Nick still smiles at the way Alex is leaning into him, just a little.

 

/

 

They manage to pull out the win and get herded from the rink, to the bus, then finally onto the plane where Nick finds his usually spot -- the window seat of the row all the way in the back-- taken by Alex, his usual seat buddy of Hayds nowhere in sight.

Smart, to be honest.

Nick tosses his bag into the seat and pulls his suit jacket off, prompting Alex to finally look up from his phone. He’s already changed into sweats, hood of an oversized hoodie up and one of the strings tucked between his teeth.

“You’re not Hayds,” Nick says, unbuttoning his shirt shirt and shrugging that off.

“Good observation there, Nicky,” Alex says with an easy laugh as Nick sorts through his bag for the sweatpants he tucked in there earlier. He finds them easily enough, changes quickly and settles into the seat next to Alex. He’s not even being whiny about Alex taking the window seat.

The plane takes off soon after, silence sitting between them comfortably as Nick swipes through what feels like at least twenty lost rounds of whatever this new game is that he downloaded on his phone. Alex is reading something on his iPad, and it’s probably something that Jonny recommended that nobody -- except maybe Hayds --  was actually going to read.

Moments like these are one of the things that drew Nick to him in the first place. The easy silence, companionship in the easiest form. It was like this last year, too, when they lived together. It was tough to find a balance sometimes with Hayds in the mix, always wanting to get up to something, relaxation making his palms itch.

Eventually, Nick and Alex would be so involved whatever lazy thing they were doing that Hayds would go and run a few miles just for fun, just to find Nick and Alex in nearly the same spots. Maybe with a cup of tea, or a TV show on, but no real changes. Nick was usually invested in the screen, Alex half paying attention as he fucked around on his phone, probably watching game tape.

Anyway, what he’s trying to say is that this is easy between them. Alex is comfortable and easy going and everything Nick needs to counteract Hayds’ need to just be going-going-going. He’s not quite sure when it turned into consistently fucking around, but he’s not quite complaining about it either.

He’s really not sure when it turned into anything Alex does making Nick’s heart go a little stupid, but, you know.

They’re in the air for about an hour when Nick notices that most of the overhead lights around the cabin have gone out, and Alex’s screen has changed from the bright white of the book pages to the active scene of tonight’s game.

And like, Nick saw Alex’s goal, live and in person, but that doesn’t stop him from leaning into Alex’s space a little more to get a better view of the screen. Alex tilts the screen a little in Nick’s direction, letting him see.

“Unreal,” Nick says, reaching over and toggling the screen to play the goal from the above-crease angle in slow motion. Just a bit of an overslide, just a bit of perfect timing.

“They don’t all have to be pretty,” Alex says, shrugging a little, leaning into Nick’s arm a bit.

See, this is hypothetically a situation where Nick could pull some line about how the goals don’t have to be pretty because Alex is already plenty pretty, but he doesn’t. Just holds his tongue and lets his hand drop from the armrest onto Alex’s thigh, thumb brushing over the fabric of his sweats.

Alex looks over at him, eyebrow raised and smirk playing at his lips.

“You’re kind of easy for it,” Alex says, and Nick smiles, shrugs a little.

“Maybe,” he says, peeking over his shoulder. Nobody’s in the row of seats directly across the aisle from them, and the only other seats that can see them contain a sleeping Forts, and that’s all the reassurance Nick needs to lean in, brush his nose against Alex’s before their lips meet.

Alex sighs into it, like he usually does, which makes the corners of Nick’s mouth turn up a little -- well, as much as they can with Alex slotting their lips together. He’s got a steadying hand on Nick’s chest, thumb brushing over the fabric of Nick’s t-shirt, and Nick can’t stop himself from pressing his fingers a little harder into Alex’s thigh.

Alex hums at the touch, pulling away, and they’re both breathing a little faster than usual, foreheads pressed together.

“Come to mine when we get home?” Nick says, hand sliding a little higher, and Alex huffs a little laugh.

“My hockey get you that hot?” Alex says, pressing his lips to Nick again, just quick.

Nick rolls his eyes, pinching Alex in the thigh and laughing at the surprised yelp he tried to swallow at the last second.

“Oh, fuck you,” Alex says, rubbing at the spot on his thigh, and maybe he didn’t realize what he said, but Nick’s mouth goes a little dry.

In all the fucking around they’ve done over the last few weeks, that’s not really something they’ve gone to. Sure, fingers have been part of the equation, but not anything other than that, and even this little throwaway line has Nick a little hot under the collar.

“I mean,” he says, settling back into his own space, shrugging a little. “If you want.”

It clicks for Alex about a second later, judging by how his head snaps a little straighter, eyes a little wider.

“Right,” Alex says, then clears his throat. “Uh, yeah. I’d -- yeah.”

Nick laughs, a barely there thing. “Don’t sound too sure, now.”

“Nevermind,” Alex says, shoving Nick’s shoulder. “I take it back. I’m going to my own apartment, alone.”

“Have fun binging House Hunters with your dog,” Nick says. “I’ll be thinking about how hot your hockey is and--”

“ _Jesus,_ ” Alex says, eyes wide. “I’m kidding, you fucking asshole.”

Nick lets himself laugh for real this time, and it’s totally worth the shushing to see Alex’s face pink up.

/

They head to their respective apartments after getting to their building so Alex can take his dog out. Nick is already in bed, just laying down and scrolling through Twitter when he hears the snick of a key sliding into the lock, followed by his door opening.

“Nicky?” Alex calls, voice distant from down the hall.

“My room,” Nick calls back, debating on whether or not he should get up, but the decision is made for him when Alex opens his door the rest of the way, leaning against the doorframe.

“Just gonna stand there and look pretty?” Nick says, pushing himself up to his elbows, giving Alex a very obvious once-over.

Alex smiles. “Aww, you think I’m pretty?”

Nick rolls his eyes, but Alex does start making his way across the room, and soon enough, he’s in Nick’s lap and they’re pressed close, so he can’t complain too much.

“Always thought you were pretty,” Nick says, maybe a little too honest, so he’s glad that Alex decides to kiss him then, lest he say something else even _more_ embarrassing.

Falling into a rhythm is easy for them --  the slide of their lips together, the way Alex’s hips are rocking into his ever so slightly. It’s dizzying, and Nick is just reminded of the first time they did this, the only time they did before they were with the big club. World Juniors, rushed in a Helsinki hotel room, and so obviously teenagers.

It’s nice to be able to take their time, this time around. Less nice to clean their own sheets after, but they digress.

The rhythm breaks as Alex sits back, tugging his shirt over his head and tossing it to Nick’s floor before tugging at Nick’s shirt, and from there, clothing is shed pretty quickly, down to just their boxers. Alex gets to work at sucking a mark in the hollow right below Nick’s collarbone, where he knows Nick is weak, and he definitely makes some kind of embarrassing noise as the mark blooms in time with Alex’s hips hitching against his own.

“Jesus, Al,” Nick breathes, letting one of his hands find its way to Alex’s hair, scratching lightly at his scalp.

Against his skin, Alex smiles, pulling off and smiling for real, lips red and kiss bruised that Nick just has to tug him up again, pulling Alex’s lower lip between his teeth.

Alex hums and shifts so he’s got one of Nick’s thighs between his legs. Nick can feel how hard he is against the layers of their boxers and his head spins a little, left over game adrenaline spiraling into arousal.

“Can I blow you?” Nick asks, when they pull back again, breathless.

Alex groans, rests his forehead against Nick’s for a second before kissing him once, soft.

“Fuck yeah,” he says, rolling over onto his back, lazy smile on his face as he settles against the pillows.

He looks good there, Nick thinks, not for the first time since they’ve started doing this.

His brain comes back online after a second, fitting himself over Alex and kissing him once, twice, three times before trailing the kisses down his chest, hand marking the path his lips will follow. It gets Alex to squirm, which is why Nick loves doing it.

He kisses a path all the way down to the waistband of Alex’s boxers, palming gently over the bulge straining the fabric before looking up, in search of the yes he knows he’s going to get. Alex nods, lower lip pulled between his teeth, tucking one arm behind his head, the other making its way into Nick’s hair -- not hard enough to pull, but enough for Nick to remember it’s there.

“Yeah?” Alex asks, scratching at the nape of Nick’s neck.

“For sure,” Nick says, then presses a kiss over where Alex is hard in his boxers.

Alex takes a deep breath, head falling back against the pillows, and Nick takes that as the cue to tug his boxers down, adding them to the mess of their clothes on the floor.

Once he’s settled, taking Alex in his hand and stroking a few times is almost instinct, feeling the weight of him against his palm before pressing a kiss to the tip.

“You just gonna sit there and look pretty?” Alex quips, a little strained, what with Nick’s mouth so close to where he wants it.

Nick doesn’t even justify a response, just rolls his eyes and takes Alex into his mouth, tongue swirling around the tip, and then Alex doesn’t have much to say at all.

Establishing a rhythm is easy enough, and it’s not very long before Alex’s thigh is twitching under Nick’s palm, hand tightening and loosening in Nick’s hair like he’s fighting giving into the feeling.

Nick pulls off, kisses down the length of him before jacking him easily. “What’s up?”

Alex sighs, heavy, hips just slightly pushing up into Nick’s hand as he considers.

“I wanted to--” Alex says, voice hitching as Nick thumbs at the head. “God. I wanted to take you up on your offer on the plane.”

Nick takes a steadying breath, loses his train of thought for long enough that Alex’s is more insistent with the push of his hips. He gathers his wits again, pressing a kiss to Alex’s hip, and says, “And?”

“And you’re too good at this,” Alex breathes, “so I changed my mind because I don’t want you to stop doing this.”

Nick laughs, low and a little breathy as he kisses back over and up the length of Alex’s dick again.

“Next time,” Nick says, pressing a kiss to the sticky tip. “I’d like that.”

Alex hums, low and in the back of his throat, hitching when Nick fits his mouth back over him and takes him halfway, hand working what he can’t comfortably fit. The sounds Alex keeps making are doing everything to spur him on, swallowing around him and pulling the sweetest moan from Alex’s lips.

“Nicky,” Alex breathes, hand tightening in Nick’s hair, and he knows he’s close. “Nick, I’m--”

Nick hums around him, steady rhythm in his mouth, his hand, his hips where he’s laying on the mattress between Alex’s legs.

He pulls of for just a second, long enough to say, “Go for it,” before sinking back down as far as he can, twisting his hand to meet his lips.

That’s all Alex needs to swear under his breath, groaning low in his throat as he comes, spilling into Nick’s mouth. Nick swallows what he can before pulling off to catch his breath, some landing on his lower lip. Alex is blinking down at Nick as his tongue darts out to lick it away, sighing as he lets himself collapse against the pillows.

Nick lets him breathe, pressing easy kisses to Alex’s hips, nipping lightly every few seconds until Alex paws at Nick’s shoulder in an attempt to get him closer. He shifts, finally taking his boxers off and joining Alex at the head of the bed, kissing him slow and dirty and everything opposite of the buzzing need to get off.

“Hand me the lube?” Alex says, still breathing a little heavy. Nick rolls, opens his bedside table and grabs the half-empty bottle before rolling, handing it to Alex as Nick fits himself half over him, legs on either side of one of Alex’s thighs, holding himself up by his elbows bracketing Alex’s head.

He snicks the cap open and puts some into his hand warming it for a second before taking Nick in his hand, pulling slow and lightly as he takes Nick’s lips with his own, kisses matching his rhythm.

Nick can’t help but hum, push his hips into Alex’s hand and let himself get dizzy on Alex’s touch. His near expert hands, working at every weak spot Nick has told him about, especially pressing his thumb with just enough pressure along the vein.

Alex’s free hand wanders, palming over Nick’s ass, his thighs before pulling his hand off of Nick’s dick to put lube into his free hand as well, brushing a dry finger between his cheeks.

“This okay?” Alex asks, brushing his nose against Nick’s, and Nick nods.

“Yeah, please,” Nick says, kissing Alex again as his hand finds its way back to where Nick is hard and leaking against both of their stomachs.

Alex hums against Nick’s lips, parting Nick’s cheeks with a finger before brushing over his hole, lube slick and still a little cold. Nick’s hips jump, just a little, but he kisses Alex deeper -- a reassurance, a ‘yes please keep going’.

He does keep going, working his finger in to the first knuckle, all while keeping a steady rhythm with his other hand, and Nick feels like his skin is is on fire, blood rushing in his ears.

“Fuck, _Al_ ,” Nick says, tucking his face into Alex’s neck, mouthing at the skin there. “I’m almost-- I’m gonna--”

Alex pushes his finger a little further into him, and if Nick felt like he was on fire before, that’s nothing compared to now, with Alex’s finger fully inside him, pressing steadily at his prostate. He can’t help but think about his promise of next time, about how it will feel to have Alex’s skilled hands get him ready, how it will feel to have much more than just Alex’s fingers fucking into him.

“Come on, Nicky,” Alex says, low and right in Nick’s ear, and that’s it.

His orgasm sneaks up on him, hits him so hard and in the back of his chest that the wind is almost knocked out of him as he spills onto Alex’s stomach with a groan.

He can feel Alex laugh lightly where he’s collapsed against his chest, sticky and hot and almost uncomfortable.

“Fuck,” Nick says, after he’s gathered himself. “Jesus, Alex.”

That gets Alex to laugh again before Nick pushes himself up, grabbing for a tissue to wipe Alex off and tossing it on the ground to be dealt with later, when he’s got a brain that’s not entirely made up of mush. He settles into Alex’s side, tucking his feet under the covers and a leg over Alex’s thigh.

Alex has a hand carding through his hair and it’d be so easy to drift off, to just fall asleep and then wake up curled into Alex’s chest until they inevitably had to get up and find coffee, but --

“I don’t think--” Alex starts, hand stilling, then sighs.

Nick hums, picks his head up a little. “What?”

“Nothing it’s just--” Alex says, laughing lightly. “I don’t think I’ll ever get sick of this.”

Nick smiles, setting his head back on the pillows, looking over at Alex where he’s looking at the ceiling.

“Yeah,” Nick says, “me either.”

“Not even in, like, a hooking up way,” Alex says softly, and the words feel a little heavy in Nick’s ears. “Like, I just -- I’ll never get sick of it with you, I don’t think.”

Nick has to pause, not even sure that he’s breathing, and he’s pretty sure Alex isn’t breathing either, which is what gets him to push himself up to an elbow.

“Alex,” Nick starts, heart hammering in his chest. “Are you--”

“Are you seeing anyone else?” Alex asks, guarded, like he’s afraid to know the answer, but also afraid to show he’s afraid.

And the thing is, Nick’s not. He hasn’t, since this thing with Alex started this summer. Deleted all his dating apps, curved every person in his Instagram DMs, the whole nine yards.

“Sorry,” Alex says, and Nick knows he’s been quiet for a beat too long. “That was a dumb question.”

“Woah, wait, no,” Nick says, quickly. “I mean, like, no. I’m not. I haven’t since we--” he says, gesturing between the two of them. “I would’ve told you.”

Alex finally looks over at him, small smile on his face. “Oh. Okay, cool.”

“Cool,” Nick parrots, smile playing at his own lips as he leans over and kisses Alex, soft and sweet.

“What would you say if I wanted to keep doing this with just us,” Alex says, almost against Nick’s lips, close enough where Nick swears he can feel the heat from Alex’s cheeks. “Like, in a boyfriend kind of way.”

Nick’s heart is racing, and he’s sure his face is doing something stupid that resembles an overwhelmed smile, but none of that matters when Alex pulls back a little and Nick can see the look on his face -- full of hope and what looks like something that could maybe turn into love and he just--

“I’d like that a lot,” Nick says, bringing a hand to Alex’s cheek and brushing his thumb over the heated skin.

“Cool,” Alex says, smile stretching across his face, all cheeks and crinkling eyes and _man_ is Nick pretty much the luckiest person alive.

 _Cool_ , Nick thinks, settling in to kiss that smile right off of Alex’s lips.

  


**Author's Note:**

> update 11/25: i cant believe i got nick schmaltz traded lmao sorry bud i’ll miss u


End file.
